2016 US Presidential election (President Clinton II)
The United States presidential election of 2016 was held on Tuesday, November 8, 2016. It was the 58th consecutive quadrennial United States presidential election. The incumbent President, Barack Obama, is ineligible to be elected for a third term due to term limits in the Twenty-second amendment to the United States Constitution. This election is between the Democratic candidate Hillary Clinton and the Republican candidate Jeb Bush. Democratic Presidential primaries : Candidates: *Hillary Clinton, United States Secretary of State from 2009 to 2013, Senator of New York from 2001 to 2009, First Lady from 1993 to 2001, presidential candidate in 2008 (Nominee) *Joe Biden, Vice President of the United States since 2009, Senator of Delaware from 1973 to 2009, presidential candidate in 1988 and in 2008 *Howard Dean, Chairman of the Democratic National Comitee, Governor of Vermont from 2005 to 2009, presidential candidate in 2004 *Martin O'Malley, Governor of Maryland since 2007 *Brian Schweitzer, Governor of Montana from 2005 to 2013 On January 20th 2015, Hillary Clinton, former U.S. Secretary of State and former First Lady, launches a new presidential run after her failure during the 2008 Democratic Primaries against Barack Obama. Vice-President Joe Biden announces his presidential bid on March 3rd. He is followed by Howard Dean, Martin O'Malley and Brian Schweitzer. Hillary Clinton largely shot to the top of the polls, defeating easily all her opponents. She's seen as the only hope for the Democrats to hold the White House in 2016. Clinton runs on her record as Secretary of the State and on her husband's presidential record (good economy, creation of 22 million jobs, pacific foreign policy, NATO victory in Kosovo in 1999). She wins every state during the primaries, blowing away all her Democratic opponents. She easily wins the Democratic presidential nomination on March 2016 and gets the endorsement of President Obama. Obama says: «It's gonna be another great page in the American History. The first African-American president that I am will be succeeded by the first woman as President of the United States of America!» The Democratic National Convention is held in Cleveland (Ohio) from July 8 to 11. Results : Hillary Clinton - 3822 delegates, 50 states + D.C., 76 % of the popular vote Joe Biden - 95 delegates, 0 state, 14 % of the popular vote Howard Dean - 70 delegates, 0 state, 7 % of the populat vote Martin O'Malley - 33 delegates, 0 state, 2 % of the popular vote Brian Schweitzer - 5 delegates, 0 state, 1 % of the popular vote Republican Presidential primaries : Candidates : *Jeb Bush, Governor of Florida 1999-2007, Son of George H. W. Bush, Brother of George W. Bush (Nominee) *Paul Ryan, U.S Representative from Wisconsin since 1999, 2012 Vice Presidential Nominee *Chris Christie, Governor of New Jersey since 2010 *Mike Huckabee, Governor of Arkansas from 1996 to 2007, 2008 presidential candidate *Marco Rubio, U.S. Senator from Florida since 2011 *Rand Paul, U.S Senator from Kentucky since 2011 *Scott Walker, Governor of Wisconsin since 2011 *Bobby Jindal, Governor of Louisiana since 2008, U.S. Representative from Louisiana 2005–2008 *Ted Cruz, U.S. Senator from Texas since 2013, Solicitor General of Texas 2003–2008 The Mitt Romney's failure during the 2012 presidential election has whetted appetites within the Republican Party. Jeb Bush, former Governor of Florida, Son of George H. W. Bush, Brother of George W. Bush announces his presidential bid on April 2nd 2015. Paul Ryan, congressman from Wisconsin and former running mate of Mitt Romney in 2012 enters into the race too. He is followed by Chris Christie, Governor of New Jersey, and Mike Huckabee, former Governor of Arkansas and 2008 presidential candidate. The other potential candidates dropped out for political purposes. Jeb Bush runs on his father's and brother's presidential records, on his close ties with Hispanics and on his experience as businessman during the primaries. He tries to distance himself from George W. Bush. Paul Ryan runs on his experience on budget, economy and his past as Vice-Presidential nominee. Bush receives the endorsement from his family, from Senator Marco Rubio and from Dan Quayle, former Vice-President of the United States under the presidency of George H. W. Bush. Paul Ryan gets the endorsement of Mitt Romney, former Republican presidential nominee. Chris Christie is hitted by attacks from the other Republican candidates about Bridgegate. There is 2383 delegates and a candidate must win 1191 of them to win the Republican nomination. Ryan narrowly wins the Iowa caucuses before winning New Hampshire over Chris Christie. Paul Ryan proves to be a formidable opponent by winning Utah and Missouri on February 2nd 2016. Then, Jeb Bush recovers his losses by gaining the states of Nevada, South Carolina, North Carolina, Arizona and Michigan. After winning zero primaries, Governor Huckabee drops out of the race. On Super Tuesday (March 1st), seven primaries are hold. Bush wins four of them, while Ryan wins two of the rest. Chris Christie exits the race and endorses the former Governor of Florida. Paul Ryan does the same after losing Pennsylvania, Connecticut, Delaware and Rhode Island on April 26. Jeb Bush finally wins the Republican nomination on May 10. The Republican National Convention is held in Las Vegas between June 27 to 30. Results : Jeb Bush - 2002 delegates, 42 states + D.C., 50 % of the popular vote Paul Ryan - 300 delegates, 8 states, 23 % of the popular vote Chris Christie - 56 delegates, 0 state, 15 % of the popular vote Mike Huckabee - 51 delagates, 0 state, 12 % of the popular vote Campaign The presidential race starts by a battle for the Hispanic vote. Jeb Bush selects Susana Martinez, Governor of New Mexico, as his running mate, while Hillary Clinton picks Julian Castro, Mayor of San Antonio, as her running mate. Polls showed that, when asked to choose either the legacies of President Bill Clinton or the previous President Bush, they overwhelmingly supported Clinton. Trying to distance himself from his brother, Jeb Bush launches an ad with the title «I am not my brother!», promising better policies than his father's and brother's. Clinton runs on her great political experience and his record as Secretary of the State (killing of Osama Bin Laden and withdrawal of the US troops from Iraq in 2011 under Obama's presidency). She makes remember the presidential record of his husband Bill Clinton (good economy, creation of 22 million jobs, pacific foreign policy, NATO victory in Kosovo in 1999). She promises to use the same economic policies of her husband to create new jobs and reduce the deficit and plans to create closer ties to China, Japan, Korea as to take advantage of the regions growth. She plans a better diplomacy performence than Barack Obama with his experience as Secretary of the State. Bush promises to grow the economy by approving the controversial Keystone XL pipeline, raising education standards, and passing comprehensive immigration reform approved by the Senate (Democratic majority), but blocked since three years by the House of the Representatives (Republican majority). Clinton promises to create closer ties to China, Japan, Korea as to take advantage of the regions growth. The election is scheduled on November 8th 2016. Hillary Clinton beats Jeb Bush by winning 285 great eletors, 24 states and 50 % of the popular vote against 253 great electors, 26 states and 48 % of the popular vote. Clinton is inaugurated as the 45th President of the United States on January 20th 2017, becoming the first woman at this post. Julian Castro becomes her Vice-President, becoming the first Hispanic at this post. Category:Scenario: President Clinton II